Talk:End-User Created Content
Discuss here not on article. Forum:Muster:_3PDLC More 3PDLC on the way This article does not list all of the end-user created content that is currently available. It simply lists the 3PDLC's installed and played by a select few users. Please check here http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=108800 for an up-to-date list of current and future end-user created content, to reserve a mapslot, or to send a message to the admin of the thread to have a project added to the list. 00:14, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Add move visibility to this page (left panel) I'm planning to add an howto and make the page look decent in the following days: since this page is almost unreachable from the wiki, is it possible to have it linked in a convenient menu at the left panel? bl4ckm1nd 07:48, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :this is not part of the supported game and should technically be relegated to the forums. it is also not as yet available to console players. this wiki is primarily about the vanilla game and it's player community. therefore this content may remain hidden from all those not looking for it. 19:16, September 13, 2010 (UTC) images My MechaKnoxx was wearing Hank's hat and Dr. Ned's moustache. lol. I really need to figure out how to take screenshots. Fryguy42 02:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::f8 05:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC) x-fire scroll lock+s fast travel line abreast - nice text overwrite, paint? 02:15, June 6, 2010 (UTC) yup. Learning new stuff every day. Fryguy42 02:29, June 6, 2010 (UTC) The Fifth Column Vault farming At this time it is believed that the player cannot re-visit the Vault after turning in the "Rinse and Repeat" mission. To counter this one may create a copy of their .sav file prior to entering The Fifth Column. Use this copy to re-enter the Column from the beginning (after creating another pre-Column copy). Or, save and back out of the game after completing "Up, Up, and Away," but prior to turning it in to revisit the Vault repeatedly. Fryguy42 01:57, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :or (tediously) search missions in willowtree for 'field of dreams' and set to received. 02:22, June 4, 2010 (UTC) or, of course, con all your 'friends' into hosting 5th column with you in tow (hehee!) :....like I've been doing with DonShreck? O_o Fryguy42 02:28, June 4, 2010 (UTC) (btw, I'm hosting a first-time run now) ::brt. 02:32, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Respawn switches Not 100% sure how these work at this time. I activated the #3 teleporter and got slammed with level 65 baddies and a selection of bosses spawning all AT THE SAME TIME. Hanz, Franz, King Wee Wee, Marley, Moe, Skrappy, Scar, Pinky, Digit, and two Shagzillas attacking ''all at once, in addition to all the regular super-baddies! And in another area of the map, '''King Aracobb ''and Queen Tarantella''' at the same time with dozens of agitated spiderlings. Pretty intense. Fryguy42 06:54, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Level Differences Also not sure how the map chooses the enemy levels. I have hosted first-run games with Level 64 and 65 baddies. And I have joined in first-run games with fellow Level 61's and faced Level 54 baddies on one occasion and Level 46 on another. I sent a message to xwmstormx to ask about this. Will update if/when I get a response or figure this puzzle out. Fryguy42 06:54, June 4, 2010 (UTC) The Crow's Nest Good Times (Spoilers) *You can't shoot through the forcefield....but your scorpio turret can fall through it. Fry *Activate the bandit attacks then run down the pipe bridge to activate the rocketeers. They will attack each other. Fry * Rockets pass throught that barrier, I suggest going down the elevator then immediately hitting the switch to go back up. Bring out your best incendiary rocket launcher and jump on top of the elevator shaft (edges) and fire away. Ammo machine just behind you. Oh and grenades work well too. (Letspoint) =The Gauntlet= by s0fakinggood V4 Puzzles! Little combat. Can be annoying. Level 48 rewards. Exploding chests may crash your game. =Spaceport= by SGK-73 unfinished bug hunt adventure. author is asking for feedback here =Scrap Hole= Options for installation: *(without the Oasis hub) Follow directions listed in instalation.txt (sic). (Be sure to create and move a back-up copy of file W_dlc2_Gully_P.umap.) Now when you travel to "The Gully" in Moxxi's Underdome you will travel to the Scrap Hole instead. *(with the Oasis hub) Move W_dlc2_Gully_P.umap to MapSlot4.umap and re-name. Access the Scrap Hole through the Oasis hub, travel point IV. Note: any gamers who wish to join you will have to have installed the Scrap Hole in the same manner that you did. Shortcuts "And by request, there's now a way to skip to the start of the fifth or tenth round on twenty round matches as well, just in case you'd rather get into the mix of having more rules, enemies, and tougher fights that much quicker. To do so, take a look at the Jakobs labeled water tower at any point during the fist wave of the first round, you'll be able to see two spotlights on a track just to the right of it. -To skip to the fifth round, shoot the spotlight on the left. -To skip to the tenth round, shoot the spotlight on the right. -Or, if you want to prevent other players tampering with it, shoot the hanging lamp just below the water tower to disable it entirely. (This entire gimmick only works on the first wave of the first round after the level is loaded. If you use this method to skip rounds and then die, it will not reset back any further then the start of the round you skipped to.)" - Amran